


And The Night ~~Art~~

by Dahlia-The Artist (Dahlia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia/pseuds/Dahlia-The%20Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Purgatory written before season 8 aired. It starts with a house in the middle of the conscious black that bares its teeth and eyes. There’s no Benny the vampire with a neat escape hatch. There’s just Dean, who can’t forgive and forget, and Cas, who can’t hold onto his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Night ~~Art~~

This Art Was Done For the Fic ([And The Night Was Filled With Many Thing Calling For His Death](http://the-poette.livejournal.com/3934.html)..) By The Awesome First time SPN writer [](http://the-poette.livejournal.com/profile)[ **the_poette**](http://the-poette.livejournal.com/)

Clicking on the pictures will show you the normal bigger size...

 

 

 

Main Art Piece...

 

 

Another Take on The Main Art Piece:

 

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/andthenight1.png)

 

 

Main Art Banner:

 

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/andthenightbanner2.png)

 

Scene Dividers:

 

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/divider.png)

and 

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/divider2.png)

 

 

Chapter Header... Type = PNG:

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/one.png)

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/two.png)

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/three.png)

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/four.png)

 

 

Chapter Header... Type = GIF:

 

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/one-1.gif)

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/two-1.gif)

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/three-1.gif)

[ ](http://i1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/And%20The%20Night/four-1.gif)


End file.
